


Fiona anteres tumblr prompts

by Fefe_the_trolls



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Break Up, Crushing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pranks, Tags May Change, Underage Drinking, idk what else to tag, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fefe_the_trolls/pseuds/Fefe_the_trolls
Summary: Posting my prompts from Tumblr here.





	1. Marliza- So that's it? "It's over?"

“So that’s it? It’s over?“

Eliza looked up at the face of the one she loved. The face that brought her so much happiness, along with so much despair.

"I guess so Maria.” Eliza provided under her breath as she continued to pack her belongings in an overnight duffel bag.

“I’m sorry,” Maria apologized in a quiet voice. Eliza gave a humorless chuckle, shaking her head. “Sorry for what exactly Maria? Sleeping with my sister? Lying to me about where you’ve been all these nights? Making me worry that you died in a ditch somewhere, only to have you arrive home with the stench of alcohol on you?” Her voice slowly got louder with every question, backing Maria into a corner.

Maria flinched away tears brimming in her eyes. “Eliza..Please."

"I should have known you would do something like this, I pushed to the back of my mind because I love you too much. I thought I could change you, help you, but I guess old habits die hard, huh?” Eliza stared down at her feet, tutting, “I guess once a whore, always a whore."

Maria looked at the raven haired woman, the tears started to spill. Eliza promised she would never ever use her old past life against her. Her face turned red with anger.

Eliza instantly regretted what she said and looked up at her lover’s face ”..Mar-“

"Get out.”

Eliza reached out for her, trying to take back what she said. Maria maneuvered out of her ex’s reach.

“Get. Out. _Now_.”

Eliza picked up her bag, walking towards the front door. Maria looked at the raven hair leave out the door, praying it would flick back around and come back. Love her and apologize while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. There was a slam that rattled the pictures on the wall.

She didn’t turn around.

It was truly over.

Maria crippled to the ground in the hallway, the sound of her sobs echoing in the now quiet house.


	2. Lams-"Run!"

Run!” Alex’s voice shouted to Laurens, taking off at the speed of sound.

Laurens struggled to keep up with the shorter guy, his breaths coming out raggedly. For someone who rarely works out, Alexander sure is quick.

“Alex!” Laurens whispered he slowed down, “There’s a cave, we can hide here, those losers won’t find us here.” He nodded to the dark, hollow hole to his left. Hamilton came to a stop and followed the freckled boy into the pitch-black opening. Alexander opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a voice crying out, “I’m gonna find you two, you won’t get away with this!” The pair snickered as they remembered the prank they had pulled on Charles Lee.

Lee was most likely running around the woods, looking like a blue chicken. Alex covered John’s mouth to keep him quiet while Lee’s footsteps passed. When steps seem further away, John licked Alex’s hand.

The boy snatched his hand back, nose crinkling in disgust. “What the actual fuck, bro.” John laughed as Alex desperately tried to rid himself of the revolting feeling of saliva from his skin. He shook his head at John as he walked out the cave. “Dude, wait it was just a-” Laurens cut off mid-sentence.

Alexander was staring up at the stars in awe, his eyes twinkling with the sincerest joy John’s ever seen. “They’re so…beautiful,” the raven haired boy said, almost speechless. “Yeah,” John answered never tearing his own eyes from his friend’s. The big warm brown eyes that were normally fiery, ready to pounce and take out his adversaries, gleaming with child-like innocence. Like calm, subdued flame that lovers cuddle up beside, listening to crackling and the sound of their beloved’s heartbeat.

Laurens felt his body warm up a few degrees in the chill, crisp fall air. A dumb smile emerged on his face as he looked at Alex, wanting nothing more than to give this boy the whole galaxy so he could look this happy forever.

“John?” Alex tilts his head, returning the smile. “What’s so funny?” John shook his head, his smile never faltering.

“C'mon, then, we should be heading back.” Alex turned around, leading the way back to civilization.

 

 

_I love him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more, send me prompts on my Tumblr [@fiona-anteres](https://fiona-anteres.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re cute when you’re angry,” Maria chuckles as she watches Eliza angrily snatch four cards from the Uno deck. Eliza grumbles, “Color change to red.”

“Uno out!” Maria shouts as she slams down a red 4 onto the pile. Eliza hurls her remaining cards at her girlfriend. “I hate you and wish I never met you.” Eliza pouts, sticking her lip out adorable.  
Maria reaches over and pats her perfectly manicured hand on top of Eliza’s head,“Of course, sweetie.” Eliza pretends to bite at her lover’s hand.

“You’re just jealous of my superior Uno skills. You wish you had skills like these.” Maria strikes a pose, trying to get a laugh out the girl in front her. Eliza just keeps giving her the stink eye. Maria stops her antics. “Do I need to use desperate measures?”

Eliza raises an eyebrow, not understanding what her girlfriend meant.

“I’m sorry it had to come this,” Maria says solemnly.

“Huh-ACK,” Eliza squeals as she is viciously tickled by Maria. “Please! Have mercy!”

Maria only grins, continuing her ruthless tickle attack. Eliza laughs louder, her voice like bells, echoing in the living room.

“Truce! Truce! Maria, please!” Eliza pleads with her attacker. Maria finally lets up, sitting back on her knees as Eliza catches her breath. “You’re horrible, you know that?” Eliza mumbles.

Maria grins cheekily, “I know.” Eliza returns her grin. 

“You ass,” she says, still smiling. Eliza leans over and connects her lips with Maria’s, who happily returns it with a sound of content. She pulls back looking into the raven haired woman’s eyes, seeing nothing but love. Maria felt almost overwhelmed by the love she saw and the love she felt in her heart. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her years waking up to this woman. The same woman she fell in love with years ago, thinking she would never have a chance because of the job she had at the time.

Maria stares longer into the warm brown eyes of her girlfriend. The black box that’s hiding away in her dresser flashes across her mind, her smile grows wider.


	4. Don't fuck this up-Hamliza

Alexander took a deep breath in.

_Don’t fuck this up. Do not fuck this up. This is your chance._

He stares down into his cup, the brown liquid sloshing around as his hand trembles. He lets out an exhale, sighing, raising the blue plastic cup up to his lips, gulping down the drink.

Alex peeks his eyes over to where the girl of his dreams stands, where she was talking to another girl, who she seemed to hang out with a lot. Melissa, Martha, he couldn’t recall her name. But she didn’t really matter to him. The one she was making laugh incredibly loud, matter to him.

_Elizabeth Schuyler._

This is his chance to finally utter more than just a few words to her. To finally hear her beautifully soft voice speak to him for more than just 10 seconds. Will she even want to talk him? Alex doubts she’d even stop talking to her friend, just for him. 

He turned around to refill his cup. Another deep breath and takes one more sip of his drink preparing to finally make his way over. 

Alex startles when he feels a delicate finger tap on his shoulder, trying to get his attention. “Alexander, nice to see you again.” He knows this voice, it’s  _her_. He spins around, face-to-face, with Eliza. Alexander squeaks. He wasn't ready to approach her yet, this is too soon. Eliza giggles, clearly a bit tipsy, at Alexander’s embarrassment. 

“Refill my cup, please. If you would be so kind.” She holds the cup out towards him. Alexander obliges and pours Eliza more alcohol. “You know, Alec, you’re pretty adorable.” She giggles again as Alex hands her back the drink, his face turning a bit red. 

“Thank you, I guess,” he picks his own cup back up, anxiously taking another sip. “Uhm. D-do you want to dance, maybe?” Alex looks at her hopefully. Eliza nods and they head over to the makeshift dance floor. The pair dance to nameless shitty pop song spilling from the speakers.  The music gets quieter after a few minutes, the “DJ’s” voice coming from the speaker.

“Thirty seconds until midnight, so last chance to find something to suck face with,” the DJ’s smooth voice informs. People scramble to find the ones they want to “suck face with”. That’s right. It’s New Years. Alexander looks over to Eliza. Before he could even ask she answered, “Yes.” He felt giddiness rise in his stomach. How did he get so lucky?

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four,” Everyone counts down, preparing. Alexander stares into Eliza’s warm brown eyes. She stares back with a tipsy smile. “Three, two, one, Happy New Year!” Eliza crashes her lips against Alex’s, making the boy stumble.

Even though the kiss wasn’t exactly sincere, he’ll always cherish. Forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give feedback! (I should really be focused on my other fic, but eh.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, send me prompts on my Tumblr [@fiona-anteres](https://fiona-anteres.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (I know it's not the best, I'm trying to get better. And the only way to get better is sending me asks on Tumblr.)
> 
> I'm totally procrastinating on my other fic. Sorry, Kage, my beta reader.


End file.
